zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Alan Dalton
Pending Points *'Minor:' 1 *'Moderate:' 2 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' 05/06/2013 **'Wounds:' N/A **'Hours:' 0+0/24 **'Stamina:' 10/30 ***Regen: 19/Day **'Mana:' 28/30 ***Regen: 19/Day Skills Attributes (331) *'Agility(+):' +23(0/10) *'Athletics(+):' +10(0.5/6) **'Freerunning(=):' +12(0/6) *'Charisma(*):' +1(0/5) *'Endurance(++):' +25(0/12) **'Body Control(^+):' +30(5/13) *'Learning(*):' +50(2/21) **'Reading(+):' +33(11.5/13) **'Teaching(++):' +1(3/4) **'Training(*):' +38(4/17) *'Mana(*):' +30(1/15) *'Perception(++):' +24(9/12) *'Precision(+):' +7(0/5) *'Strength(+):' +17(2/8) *'Willpower(++):' +18(1/10) **'Morale(+):' +12(0/7) Combat (101) *'Armor Training(+):' +14(1/7) *'Melee Training(*):' +16(0/10) **'Blunt Training(++):' +10(5/7) ***'Hammer Training(+):' +26(7/11) ***'Staff Training(+):' +6(1/5) **'Polearms Training(++):' +6(1/6) *'Firearms Training(*):' +4(1/6) **'Rapid Fire(++):' +13(0/8) **'Pistol Training(+):' +6 Unarmed (29) *'Close Quarters Combat(+):' +6(1/5) *'Eskrima(++):' +6(1/6) *'Wrestling(+):' +17(0/8) Magic (10) *'Lightning Element(++):' +10(1/7) Psi-Techs (79) *'Insight(*):' +30(1/15) *'Precognition(*):' +23(6/12) *'Telepathy(+):' +16(0/8) *'Teleport(*):' +10(2.5/8) Disciplines (5) *'Artificer(*):' +5 Constructive (127) *'Barricades(+):' +5 *'Demolitions(+):' +3(2/4) *'Electronics(+):' +11 **'Computers(=):' +19(1.5/8) *'First Aid(++):' +20(3/10) **'Animal Care(+):' +13(4/7) **'Herbology(+):' +16(2/8) **'Surgery(+):' +12(2/7) *'Handle Animal(+):' +13(4/7) *'Improvised Crafting(*):' +0(12/25) *'Mechanics(++):' +5 **'Jury-Rigging(++):' +10(1/7) Knowledge (189) *'General(*):' +30(2/15) *'Technology(++):' +30(1/14) *'Biology(++):' +21(6/11) *'Horticulture(+):' +21(4/9) *'Anatomy(++):' +17(4/9) *'Projectile Physics(^*):' +15(1/10) *'Zombies(++):' 14(5/8) *'Engineering(++):' +14(4/8) *'Culture (Komato)(=):' +12(2/6) *'Biochemistry(+):' +10(3/6) *'Mathematics(++):' +5 Leadership (10) *'Tactics(++):' +10(0/7) Recreational (10) *'Video Games(=):' +10 Survival (17) *'Packrat(+):' +12(4/7) *'Stealth(+):' +5 Vehicles (2) *'Driving(++):' +2 Affinity (99) *'Maxwell Bennett:' +3 *'Jessica Kepler:' +1 *'Shara Lopex:' +4 *'Alex Smith-Lopez:' +3 *'Enix:' +15 *'Kiyo:' +1 *'John Dalton:' +16 *'Drake Higgins:' +5/+2/+11 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +4 *'John Hikara:' +4 *'Hero Hikara:' +1 *'Silians Lancastor:' +2 *'Tatsuya Richards:' +1 *'Andrew Shepherd:' +1 *'Oliver Hunter:' +8 *'Cathrine Richards:' +10 *'Vulpes:' +2 *'Max Richter:' +3 *'Anastasia Olson:' +2 Perks *'Wallflower' (Learning +30) **Can participate in teaching sessions without using resources or training slots for one less success. *'Adapt' (Learning +50) **+1 skill point (whichever is less) per nat 1 roll to the primary skill used. *':' (Reading +30) ** *':' (Training +30) ** *':' (Knowledge (Technology) +30) ** *':' (Mana +30) ** *'Overclock' (Insight +30) **Skills that cost additional time to train can be trained with mana costs instead for one less success. *'Academic Expansion' (Knowledge (General) +30) ** Skill/2 synergizes to Learning or Insight, whichever is primary, when applicable. Flaws *N/A ** Items Equipment *'Head:' Great(*) Wolf-Painted Football Helmet *'Body:' Lightly Enchanted(*) Kevlar Electrum Armor *'Arms:' Lightly Enchanted(++) Psychic Null Gloves *'Feet:' Good(+) Cloth Shoes *'Pack:' *'Belt:' Poor(-) Basic Belt *'Othr:' Average(=) Carrying Strap (B&hammer) *'Othr:' Average(=) Backpack *'Acc1:' Average(=) Eyeglasses *'Acc2:' Weapons *''B&Hammer'' (Enchanted(*+) War Maul): 35/1/+15; Knockback at 1/2 Lethality; -15 Weight, -10 Exotic; +20 Armor Piercing(10 Lethal Piercing) **Enchantment: Order Affinity (+10 Order) **Attachment: Digital Signature Grips (-10 Weight and -5 Exotic when Alan wields this weapon) **Special: User Restriction - B&'s at 1/2 Lethality (Target's last used skill suffers a -10 penalty for 1d4 hours (does not stack). Skill cannot be used if brought below 0 while "Banned".) *'Average(=) BB Rifle:' Equipables *'Great(*) Wolf-Painted Football Helmet:' LR +20; +10 Defense, -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy; +5 Endurance **Special: Stubborn - Ignore 1 KO effect per day. *'Lightly Enchanted(*) Kevlar Electrum Armor:' +20 Defense, -5 Mobility; +10 vs bullets **Enchantment: Lightning Affinity (+10 Lightning) **Special: Light Shaper - Takes half damage from Lightning; boosts Lightning Affinity. e *'Well-Made(++) T-Shirt:' +10 Defense *'Enchanted(++) Psychic Null Gloves:' +10 Grip, 1 arm ignore, +5 Ballance affinity. e *'Good(+) Cloth Gloves:' +7 Grip, +0(-5) Defense *'Good(+) Cloth Shoes:' +7 Agility, +0(-5) Defense e *'Poor(-) Basic Belt:' e *'Average(=) Carrying Strap' e *'Average(=) Eyeglasses' *'Average(=) Sunglasses' *'Average(=) Backpack' Consumables *'Multiguide Instructional(++): ''Changing Times - Technological Evolution in an Apocalyptic Era:' +5 Bonus; 60 Successes , 60 Successes , 60 Successes *'Electronic Parts''' (x10) Tools *'Awesome(*) Flashdrive' **Special - Allows one to train Computers with a +10 bonus. Requires a functioning computer. Book Records *'Masteries Completed:' 27 Pre ZSF2.6.2 *'Awesome(*) Instructional: ''Fao Long's Guide: -5 Bonus; Postponed **Agility: 29/25(29) Mastered **''Close Quarters Combat'': 10/10(14) **Unarmed Skill: 0/10(14) (See Post ZSF2.6.2) **''Eskrima'': 9/5(9) Complete **''Wrestling'': 9/5(9) Complete **''Blunt Training'': 11/10(11) Complete **''Melee Training'': 13/10(13) Complete **''Polearm Training'': 9/5(9) Complete **''Staff Training'': 8/5(8) Complete *'''Good(+) ''History of Meditation:'' -5 Bonus; Complete **Stamina: 12/12 Complete **Body Control: 6/2(6) Complete *'Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: ''This with That, the Jury Rigger's Quick Book:' +20 Bonus; Complete **Jury-Rigging: 19/15(19) Mastered *'Average(=) Instructional: Emergency Surgery:' +5 Bonus; Complete **Surgery: 24/20(24) Mastered *'Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms:' +5 Bonus; Postponed **Melee Training: 21/20(24 21) Mastered **Blade Training: 0/20(24) (See Post ZSF2.6.2) **Sword Training: 0/20(24) (See Post ZSF2.6.2) *'Good(+) Biotech Fiction:' -5 Bonus; Complete **Biochemistry: 21/17(21) Mastered *'Awesome(*) Instructional: Druidic Guide:' -10 Bonus; Complete **Animal Care: 34/30(34) Mastered **Animal Training: 34/30(34) Mastered **Herbology: 34/30(34) Mastered **Knowledge (Biology): 39/35(39) Mastered **Knowledge (Horticulture): 39/35(39) Mastered *'Good(+) Craftsmen Magazine:' +20 Bonus; Complete **Barricades: 7/2(7) Complete *'Average(=) Instructional: Rapid Fire, The Art of Covering Efficiently:' +0 Bonus; Complete **Rapid Fire: 30/25(30) Mastered Post ZSF2.6.2 *'Awesome(*) Instructional: Fao Long's Guide: -5 Bonus; Postponed **Unarmed Skill: 0/20(33) *'''Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: ''The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms:'' +5 Bonus; Postponed **Blade Training: 0/40(53) **Sword Training: 0/40(53) *'Encyclopedia(++):' +0 Bonus; Complete **Knowledge (General): 113/100(113) Mastered *'History of Wrestling(-):' -10 Bonus; Complete **Wrestling: 42/35(42) Mastered *'Thick Multiguide Knoweledgable Instructional(++): ''How to Grow your Garden:' +5 Bonus **Knowledge (Horticulture): 49/50(49) Mastered **Gardening: 0/40 **Herbology: 20/40 *'Thick Instructional Multiguide(++): The Way of the Voice: A Singer's Guide:' +5 Bonus; Planned **Music: 0/50(64) **Singing: 0/50(64) **Stamina: 31/30(31) Mastered *'Non-Fiction(=): Chess Strategies:' +0 Bonus; **Tactics: 31/20(31) Mastered **Field Vision: 0/20(34) *'Multiguide Instructional(++): Changing Times - Technological Evolution in an Apocalyptic Era:' +5 Bonus; Complete **Knowledge (Engineering): 74/60(74) Mastered **Knowledge (Physics): 70/60(70) Mastered **Knowledge (Technology): 64/60(64) Mastered *A Guide to a Better You(*+):'' +5 Bonus; **Freerunning: 40/25(40) Mastered **Morale: 39/25(39) Mastered **Reading: 0/25(8) **Stamina: 21/25(21) Complete **Teaching: 13/25(40) **Training: 25/25 Mastered *''Medical Student's Guide to Anatomy and Physiology(++):'' +5 Bonus; Complete **First Aid: 63/50(63) Mastered **Anatomy: 75/60(75) Mastered **Biology: 57/60(57) Mastered *''The Coming Zombie Apocalypse(++):'' +5 Bonus; **First Aid: 47/47 Mastered **Looting: 0/50 **Knowledge (Zombie): 75/75 Mastered *''The Guide to Safe Scouting(++):'' -10 Bonus; **Agility: 39/40(39) Mastered **Perception: 41/40(41) Mastered **Armor Training: 51/50(61) **Stealth: 0/60(61) *''BOOMS!(*):'' +15 Bonus; **Culture (Komato): 33/20(33) Mastered **Knowledge (Technology): 0/20(1) **Demolitions: 20/10(26) **Improvised Crafting: 12/10(26) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Extras Achievements * * TVTropes * * Category:Characters Category:Characters